


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations: A Villain Redeemed

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations: A Villain Redeemed

The inhabitants of the airship are brooding. Annelyse is inconsolable, wishing they could arrive at Aurelia sooner.

“Our fleet will arrive hours before Azura’s army,” Whitlock offers, desperate to break the mood, “also the Foundry sent hundreds of Mechataurs along with… Hex.”

He immediately regrets mentioning her name to Annelyse. The Aurelian Queen stops the twitching that has lasted for hours and stands up as though on springs. Whitlock backs off, looking at Kenna then back at Annelyse making an “I’m sorry” face. The Aurelian Queen starts to speak, then storms off, heading to her quarters. Whitlock looks at Tevan.

“It slipped out,” he explains, “I shouldn’t have mentioned her. I know Annelyse still hasn’t fully forgiven her.”

Tevan nods, “I know,” he says, “I’ll speak to her.” He heads to his room and turns around to Whitlock, “she knows you meant no offense.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Tevan nods again and takes his leave. The rest of the trip is even tenser knowing that Aurelia is under the protection of a person that no one, save Whitlock, fully trusts.

Whitlock looks down to see the approaching army in the distance.

“Oh no,” he cries out, “there’s too many. Far too many.”

Kenna looks down at the scene. “Aurelia cannot be protected; as much as this displeases me, we have to evacuate the city.”

A grim look emanates from Val’s face, she puts her hand on Kenna’s shoulder, “are you sure about this? I’m pretty sure Annelyse will kill you.”

Tears pool in Kenna’s eyes, “I don’t want to hurt her,” she says hugging Val tight, “but this is the only way to save her people.”

They carefully land the fleet of airships in the mountainous landscape. The Gilded City is as beautiful as ever, perhaps more so since it’s reconstruction years earlier. The nobles are relieved to see their king and queen return, especially given the uncomfortable nature of Hex’s presence.

There is an eerie silence, as the city prepares for the invasion. The people are distraught but organized, quickly boarding the ships. The nobles have seen to it that priceless pieces of art and other artifacts of Aurelian culture, including flora samples from the garden, are taken aboard the ships. Annelyse takes a moment to say goodbye. She runs her fingers along the soil, breathes in the clean, Aurelian air that she swears smells sweeter than anywhere in the world, and takes one final look before saying goodbye to her precious home. Painful as it is, she composes herself and prepares to lead the exodus.

Hex races down a slope, but tenses herself at the sight of Annelyse before gathering her thoughts and addressing everyone. “They’re coming in at a faster rate then we anticipated,” she says trying to catch her breath, “everyone needs to leave, now!”

“Screw that,” says Val, “no way are we running with our tails between our legs.”

Kenna grabs Val’s arm, “Val; you knew this was the plan from the beginning. Please don’t raise anyone’s hopes.”

Val responds by pulling away abruptly. “Alright gorgeous, let’s do it your way.”

With the airships nearly filled, Whitlock feels a sense of dread. He notices Hex loading a canon with dozens of barrels at the entrance.

“Hex?” he asks, already knowing the answer to his question, “what are you doing?”

She looks at him warmly and smiles, perhaps for the first time in years. The guilt she’s carried aged her. She looks considerably older than she is. Her body is unnaturally thin and covered in wrinkles, her eyes sunken in and hazy, and her hair is a long, disheveled mess. She and Whitlock have written extensively over the years, but he hasn’t seen her since he left to marry Lia in Ducitora. He feels guilty for not taking the time to visit her, simply assuming she was handling her guilt with no problem.

“You know exactly what I’m doing,” she says, “please don’t try to stop me. This is the only chance these people have of escaping with their lives.”

“I can’t allow that Hex,” his eyes water up, “we can all make it out of here if we leave now.”

“I’m sorry for this,” she says, her body shaking before knocking him out and carrying him to the nearest ship. Tevan is there to take him aboard, and Hex starts to say something until she sees Annelyse. As she starts to walk back, the Aurelian Queen stops her. “Hex… thank you. The Aurelian people will remember you as the hero that you are,” she promises as she pulls Hex into a hug and makes her way to the ship.

The fleet is just above the ground as the ground begins to tremble under the weight of the approaching army. Annelyse sobs uncontrollably as Tevan holds her tight, fighting back tears of his own. 

Aurelia is flooded by the unholy army of Azura. The Mechataurs fall one by one and the army descends upon Hex. Her multi canon is soon compromised as she closes her eyes and accepts her fate. 

***

From above, Kenna and Val see the utter annihilation of the Gilded City, holding hands and feeling sorrow for the loss of such a great city, yet thankful for the preservation of its people and culture. This is, sadly, only the beginning of their problems, for now, there is the difficult task of finding a new home for the refugees.


End file.
